A Lasting Dream
by 10Lei
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure with the Avengers. You (Sarah) and your friend Rat. Both you and and your friend(enemy) has gained invitations to join the avengers. Would you go rogue or would you find romance with someone special. But a dark force comes to possibly wipe the face of the earth clean. Note: This is still in heavy beta so parts are still missing.
1. Chapter 1

A blonde girl is lying her head down on a table asleep there café is brilliantly lit as the smell of coffee melts with the scents. A black haired girl with a slightly darker skin tone walked up to the table and started to read something on her phone.

'Um… main character you're supposed to wake up to continue this visual novel/choose your own adventure game?' The back haired girl said cheerfully and smiling. 'Okay, hi readers sorry about the sleeping narrator. As I am a narrator of a different story but I'll just go ahead and narrate the beginning.'

The blacked haired girl looked at the reader with calm black eyes. 'You are playing as this blonde long haired girl and constant color changing eyes. Due to different lighting conditions blah blah.. Her name is Sarah McCoy. Depending on your choices, you mold people's behavior towards you and their general outlook on life.'

The black haired girl tilted her head as if to hear a question. 'Oh my name is… is… Rat Lei, it's a code name. And yes I somehow got out my Rat form thank you for asking.' Rat than sighed smiled again 'There is Iron man, hulk, black widow, the arrow guy and fan favor Loki.'

'This is a choose your adventure type fan fiction with a mixture of a visual novel, the bottom selection is used to choose what option you want to act or respond with. there a number on top that indicates the number and the letter is the selection of your choiced dialog it may go their way as this is in heavy beta and basically the first draft.. Part 1 is adjusting and testing.' Rat waved at the reading cheerfully.

Rat sighed than looked at Sarah who was still sleeping. 'Anyway this section is building a memory of our friendship.' Rat than yelled. 'Good morning, Sarah'

I woke up with Rat sitting in front of me, a person who seen much in her life. However she seems to bring an urgent matter to me.

'Café Mocha please' Rat smiled to the waitress while asking for the order.

'So why have you invited me here for?' I asked looking at Rat suspiciously. Rat looked perplexed and slow to answer this question. When questioning Rat it's as if it take a while for her to answer.

'It's something I wanted tell you for a long time…' Rat looked down at the floor.

1.

A) Are you okay, you look paler than normal?

B) Please tell me

C) Fucking tell me already

D) (stay silent)


	2. 1B and 1C

1B and 1C

Tears from rats eyes starts to well up however it was quickly suppressed. The Rat drank her café mocha in silence. The swallowed painfully. 'Sorry' Rat looked at Sarah, 'Bad memories are everywhere in my head during these days of strife.'

'That's okay can you please tell me?' I looked with concern rat rarely stops smiling.

'No it's not time yet…' Rat than returned to smiling suddenly. 'Please be happy Sarah I want you to be always happy even when your far away.'

'Thanks' I didn't know what else to say, it's best to stay silent, Rat suddenly sighed looked at me with boring look again.

'I know of your abilities and my abilities.' Rat looked at Sarah with a sly smile. 'Do you want to join the Avengers? I know this is suddenly Mr. Stark has invited both of us to be avengers. Your electrical abilities would suit them well.'

I looked at Rat at amazement, 'You kept in touch with them?'

'Of course for our advantage…' Rat said smiling at me, she was always happy as it seems but her past… makes her a lot more broken than it seems.

'Well your ability to bind light to your will….

2

A) Is not very useful

B) Always helped me out during tough situation!

C) Has gotten me into more trouble than you think it does

D) You tricked people with that ability for the sake of laughs


	3. 1C and 3B

'Can't you waste any more time? Just tell me that I joined the avengers and finish the story.' I said impatiently, 'You are a useless friend'

Rat then silently muttered. 'Then one day I'll kill you….' Then returned back to smiling. 'They want you to join but I can't deceive them.' Her voice is cold and calculating. 'But before you join the avengers why didn't you defend me from the bullies from before?'

'Because, I was never your friend to begin with, you where are always the loner who everyone regards as the creepy one.' I replied, 'yet you always insisted to follow me, you've have out lived your usefulness to me.'

'I knew it all along, you weren't my friend those voices in my mind the ones who doubt your friendship was telling the truth…' Rat sat up and started to leave. 'Here! Keep it I don't want it' Rat threw a friendship bracelet from long ago on to the table. This bracelet looked shiny and well maintained for several years and underneath the avenger incentive.

'Good, good for you.' Rat walked away. 'I am tired of all the abuse, I am tired all of these inhabitants in this town…. I wish this town would burn to the ground.'

'You will not' I grabbed on to Rat's clothing collar and glared at her. 'You will not burn down this town.'

'Haha…' Rat started give a menacing laugh. 'Did you forget that all your true friends are replicas of the real ones that I've no... You've created in selfish pity.'

'That isn't true, that isn't true' I repeated this to myself. 'Fuck you…'

'Thanks, but I will go now… see you, my friend in New York.' Rat vanishes into thin air.

'Where did she go?' I wondered than shook my head. 'Who cares?'

A self-created Enemy


	4. 2B and 3A

'Your ability, to bind light always did help me out with the tough situations' I smiled looking at Rat who is now looking down at her café mocha's cream was dissipating. 'Sure I'll come, I am getting tired of this town.'

Rat stood up and smiled, 'That's why never leave my friends behind, let's leave now and forget the past and the laughter.' Rat grabbed my sleeve and lead me to a helicopter with an avenger logo on it.

'Whoa' I looked at the beautiful metallic helicopter.

'Come on Neo, we don't have all day to marvel at such a thing' Rat pushed me into the helicoptering and I fell down. Oh, sometimes I forget how you didn't grow out your impulsive nature. 'We need to meet all the heros.'

'How about my clothing?' I asked in wonder at Rat. 'Can I come back to get them?'

'Ask your parents to ship them?' Rat replied chirpily. 'Don't worry we could pick them up later, of I can make illusion clothing for you.'

'Won't I be naked?' I asked curiosity of what Rat said, once in a while Rat has a tendency that she says something that goes to uncanny valley.

'Yup!' Rat replied looking at the outside as the helicopter lifted off. 'I can't wait to see the avengers'

Rat's 1st personality. The good friend


	5. A4

I opened the box and find a box filled with several cans of tuna, my favorite. 'thanks' Underneath there is the papers from tony stark to request for use to join the avengers.

'I'll follow you the ends of the earth I am only here because your still here.' Rat replied. 'And I want you to come with me to New York as a full time member of the avengers.' Rat than looked at me. 'I won't take no as an answer… Oh I need to start packing… see you in New York, or I'll drag you there'

Rat's personality = undying loyalty


	6. A1

A1

Rat placed her head on the tabled than with a soft voice said something inaudible. Then looked up at me than smiled again. 'Please don't remind me of my past, I prefer to forget it's too cold my… parents are too cold. No warmth' Rat shock her head than took out a piece of paper with an avengers.

'You are… going to join them?' I asked curiously, rat seemed to continue smiling but it seemed to more painful than ever.

'If I keep on taking this route with my life, I think I'll end up being bathed in darkness…' Rat replied looking me with sudden determination. 'This is one way to… find a place for myself.'

'You sure?' I asked looking at Rat,

'In this town, you are my only friend, truly.' Rat looked outside the smiling at the supposed freedom she is looking at. 'I despise this town to the core, the wantonness disgusts me. Aren't you tired too? Being laughed at and humiliated and having to keep your head down?'

3.

A) Yes

B) No


	7. 2D

'So?' Rat looked no intensely bored. 'It's what I do to people'

'It doesn't make it right!' I looked at Rat amazed. Rat has been cruel to people ever since she has the ability to create illusions.

'Well they weren't nice to us so they had it coming to them' Rat looked at me, and continued to cover her mouth with an unfazed smile. 'But the cruelty that I have done didn't you also laugh?'

I think at this point its best not to bring up the past, it's true that I encouraged her to act that why towards people who she hated.

'However the avengers has invited' Rat give a moment to pause. 'Our abilities to join the avengers, your pyro ability is a good advantage for the team, I'll be working with other teams.'

'Rat…' I looked down at the table, Rat seemed to lie her head down the table as if to attempt to capture some sleep.

'I think we can't be friends anymore your lead me to do things that I regret…' Rat sat up and gave her the slip and exited the café after paying. 'Pack your things and meet me in New York.'

Rat's personality 2nd : The friend of darkness


	8. 2C

'I am sorry for what had happened but admitting it's hilarious to wreak havoc on people's minds and their perception.' Rat replied looking at me with a mischievous smile and takes something out of her backpack and handing. 'I enjoy tormenting you at times with my experiments'

'… You did what…' I asked weakly and looked at Rat, I knew that Rat enjoyed testing her abilities and wreaking havoc on the populace of this town.

'It's a secret I can't tell you' Rat placed her finger on her mouth. And secretly handed her a package. 'It's a box of kittens…'

'What did you do?' I asked holding the box there seems to be some hard chunks of things in the box and the edges is covered in a red substance. I fear the worst, Rat has jumped over the morality and sliced some kitten's heads off.

'It's a complete secret... Please open it' Rat looked at me and turned to the box eyeing it.

4

A) Open the box and assume rat is kidding

B) Accuse Rat of killing kittens


	9. B4

I accuse of Rat of such an act, Rat just keeps on smiling eerily however with complete malice. I wish to wipe that smug smile off her face. This person for ten years that I knew her for was once a cheerful. Once smiled a real smile to everyone she saw, what have changed?

'Why don't you just open it? And the truth yourself' Rat said cheerfully, 'Are you too scared?'

'Why did you did you choose this path?' I asked looking Rat's pockets suspiciously for a bladed weapon.

'Ask people, ask my genetics would they give answer or would they pass blame?' Rat said with a sweet chirp of a voice. 'If someone harmed me several times… should I not hurt them more?' Rat looked at me with than a serious voice. 'Mother often times searched for revenge for my and other's supposed actions that wronged her.'

'Rat… you're being honest for once…' I looked at her, 'You seem never honest about your feelings.'

'Because I come from a messed up family.' Rat seemed to be serious. 'I keep all my emotions bottled up… my mother assumed I was emotionally flat only knew of smiles… I guess it's a large deception by my personality?' Rat than sighed looking at me with dreamy eyes from a long time ago that I rarely saw today. 'Hey today the avengers are hosting a formal party… let's go… you don't have to dress fancily but I bet you would look beautiful in a dress'

'What would you wear?' I asked looking Rat, Rat is dressed casually. Rat hates these formal events a lot and rather stay out of them

'I don't have anything fancy… ' Rat replied looking at me with a smile. 'I always wanted to dress like a those security guards that seem so badass in a suit.'

'With unexplained gadgets' I added with a smile to match Rat's. 'When is it?'

'Yes, but I won't tell you until you open the box…' Rat smiled and handed to me, the blood seemed to have disappeared.

I opened the box, it was filled with items that Rat kept for several years. Pictures though damaged from Rat's mishandling when she was younger. The new pictures are less damaged and random inserts of poetry.

'You are still here, the one who wasn't devoured by hate…' I looked at Rat with a smile. 'I am happy, your heart still exists.'

Rat smiled and looked at the box and took iter possession and quietly whispered, 'Thank you'

Rat than dragged to a helicopter it was the avengers. 'Lift up we have my friend here'.

'Okay,' the helicopter man replied. 'I was thinking that I have to leave without you'

Rat laughed slight, 'Yeah thanks for waiting, I hope to restart there and hopefully be happier' Rat replied smiling than looked at me. 'Sarah, do you remember that promise I made a long time ago with you…'

'Um….' I think I should just start guessing at this point

5

A) I will always be with you

B) I always want you to be smiling

C) I will keep any eye on you no matter how far away we are.


	10. 5A

5A

'Um.. no it's not that sorry… but I think one day you will remember' Rat smiled cheerfully at me kind of blushing. 'As long as you one day remember.'

'I will' I nodded. And the flight continued to new and the flight continued to New York.

Rat = supportive friend


	11. 5B

'Er… not really but I don't like it when people harm you, but that wasn't the promise.' Rat smiled than replied cheerfully. ''One day you will remember'

'I will' I nodded. And the flight continued to new and the flight continued to New York.

Rat = supportive friend


	12. 5C

'Ding, ding, ding!' Rat replied with a cheerfully voice. 'You seem to remember the day the town was set ablaze from an unknown factor.'

I felt dizzy a little bit it must be from the helicopter. 'The town was on fire…?' A sudden heat seem to surround me and a vision of a burning house.

'Yeah! But I can't tell you the details of it, government is strict in those aspects' Rat replied smiling. 'However that day, I promised to watch over you when the world burned. No matter how severe the world burned, I will be loyal to only to you.'

Rat = healthy friend


	13. 6D

Rat attempted to drown herself with the café mocha and passed out. The waitress immediately did CPR and Rat is back with the living.

'Damn it, Death doesn't seem to want me' Rat complained.

The waitress offered another café mocha but Rat refused as the sun was going down. Sarah was ranting mad. Rat took out a baseball bat and then knocked Sarah out and dragged her to a helicopter.

'Extra sedative, we need to keep this beast down' Rat looked at Sarah with disgust.

'Yes, Lei' the helicopter man handed her a syringe and Rat jammed it into Sarah's neck vein.

Rat took out a 3ds and sighed.. this trip would be long one… and waking Sarah would be painful something to avoid if possible

Spiteful Friend


	14. 6C

Rat attempted to imaginary strangle herself with imaginary rope. Not very effect.

6D


	15. 6A and 6B

Rat pretend to be stabbed to death by the reader to at least get Sarah's attention. Not very effective. And please don't choose decapitation again

6D


	16. 2A

2A

'I know' Rat replied looking down, 'it's not useful at all… I wish it was far more useful to your electric abilities '

'Maybe if you were a more moral person you would gotten different powers.' I replied looking at Rat as she seem to shrink. 'Your abilities is minimal compared to mine.'

Rat muttered something to herself.

I ignore this and continue to talk about my abilities. Rat tilted her head down on the unfinished café mocha.

The words in Rat's mind raced. (Shut up, shut up, shit up, shut up) Her mind shut down completely and like a zombie sat there watching her pathetic friend boast madly. (I wish I could die, please show me mercy Loki fan girls/boys and kill me…).

Rat than remarked (Kill me how you please)

6

A) Decapitation

B) …. Decapitation

C) Strangulation

D) Drowning


	17. The Good Friend

The Good Friend

It has been several days since we have joined the avengers, Rat is having sleeping issues and seems to be always asleep during the daytime and night. While the other Avengers are busy with saving the world and preventing supervillain from succeeding in their master plans. I am currently with Rat sneaking towards a house in suburban Washington. We are currently in the bushes hiding and spying on a house.

'….' Rat looks at me with a bit a scorn. 'You don't know stealth if it bit you on the nibble or whatever!'

'So why are you doing this?' I asked Rat looking at her peculiarly. 'This is a suburb!'

'Tony Stark told me to talk to this historian in this house.' Rat replied. 'If you weren't with me this would have been quicker.'

'You would have tortured the guy.' I replied flatly. 'Tony sent me to make sure you wouldn't do that.'

'Well technically is psychological manipulation, it's fun to mess with people's minds' Rat replied a hush tone and looked at me. 'Wait, sorry inappropriate reaction.'

'… Rat have you considered going to a psychologist with your issues.' I replied looking at Rat as she combat rolled into another bush.

'Well, considering the amount of top secret information and my latent desire to not communicate my emotions to my parents. Probably, yes.' Rat replied looking at me and signalled me forward. 'You know that in situations like these it would be nice to have some sort of wit or drive, Bella.'

'Rat!' I glared at my friend as I copied the combat roll into the bush.

'Just kidding… you have probably a million times more wit than a hedgehog on the pottery wheel.' Rat chuckled and peered through the bushes.

'What do you we do next?' I replied looking at Rat. 'Make more witty remarks and insulting your friend?'

'No that would be boring, Now I send you in the ring the doorbell of this historian's place.' Rat replied looking at me. 'Don't worry I don't think the doorbell is laced with arsenic.'

'… Thanks, Rat you're a great friend' I replied sarcastically standing up from the bush and wondering why the hell did we do that procedure at the beginning.

'Anytime, Sarah' Rat replied still hiding the bushes.

I approached the door and rang the doorbell. There was a male's voice and with the word 'Wait'. After a while of waiting he had opened a door. A blonde, green/blue eyed tall guy is standing in front of me. His eyes glistened in the sun as…

'Um… hi' I replied looking at the guy, he was relatively young to fit.

'What are you here for?' He replied. 'I don't want any more pamphlets on your religion, if I was interested I would have joined.'

'No, I am with Rat, with the avengers.' I replied looking towards the bushes. 'Rat come out!'

However there was no response from the bushes, damn it Rat you ditched me with a cheap prank of just disappearing at this moment.

'Well she does this a lot.' The guy replied looking at me and offering a hand. 'I'm Thane Laforge, the historian and helping Rat track down mystical/alien weapons.'

'Interesting what are you currently working on?' I replied looking at him.

He looked to his left suddenly with a smile. 'Norse weapons, that maybe still here on earth.'

Rat appeared next to me suddenly out of an illusion and looked at me with a brief perplexed look than returned back to smiling.

'You got to stop doing that' I replied looking at Rat. ''

'Forgive me, but you don't notice things…' Rat replied looking at me then looking at Thane. 'So… are you going to invite us in and present us the information?'

'Oh, yes… you're looking from Gram the sword of truth.' Thane turned around and led us into the house. The house was well decorated with several novels and book shelf. 'Strange that Iron man would demand such a thing be done.'

'Well, I share similar paranoia towards Thor,' Rat replied sighing than relaxing. 'It's just that, if Thor ever goes rogue…'

'However that inscription says something about worthiness' Thane replied. 'But if magic could override it than… thor being a danger could be possible.'

'And hopefully that would be the day that Loki would wield Mjolnir and the world burns' Rat replied.

TGF 1.

A) A. I think Thor's hammer enchantment is would resist such a situation.

B) B. Thane is Loki (declare!)

C) C. Let's continue talking about Gram


End file.
